


the start

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [186]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Secret Identity, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every book tells a story.  It just might not be the one you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the start

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the start  
> Original, PG, gen  
> 130 words  
> Prompt: any, any, every book tells a story

Once upon a time 

 

_Wait.  
Start over._

 

In the beginning 

 

_No, no._  
_Not that either.  
_ _Try again._

 

There was a girl walking down a dirt path, with tears on her face, hands trembling at her sides, blood pooling in her shoes. 

 

_... yes.  
_ _Keep going._

 

There are monsters in the woods; everyone knows that. Beasts that hide in the mountains, creatures in the water, always hungry, never sated. 

There are monsters, my dear. Why do you walk here?

Oh, don’t hesitate. In fact, maybe you should walk faster. 

Maybe you should run. 

 

_Ooh, yes._  
_This sounds exactly right.  
_ _And then what?_

 

The sun sets. Here be monsters, and, well. Monsters have a queen. And she’s walking down a dirt path, shedding her disguise, licking her lips, smiling that bloody smile.


End file.
